Dreams Intertwined
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: Dreams. Dreams were an important piece of a person's life, dreams held secrets. Secrets were something else entirely. They usually meant the difference between life of death. But when these to things were together in perfect unity, that was Destiny. When Destiny merged with both; theirs where it gets complicated because now we have Reality. What do you do with Reality?


She sat waiting in the diner per the instructions of the blue letter she had been given a month prior, her back to the door she had to turn to see who walked in when the door chimed. It was a man, who fit the description of what she was supposed to be looking out for. He walked over to her with a sad smile on his face, and he took a seat across from her. "Hello Emerelyn Cayce, I'm glad you came." He spoke, but her eyes narrowed in confusion. Tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear she gave him a questioning look.

"Have we met?" She questioned him after a moment; there was something about him that was very familiar about him.

"We have, long ago and only in dreams." Her brow furrowed in questioning, she hadn't the slightest idea as to what he was implying.

"Look, if you think this is some kind of joke it isn't funny." She told him sternly her fist clenched around her skirts fabric. She stood up, turning from him ready to leave; he reached over and grabbed her wrist.

"Little Emerelyn Cayce a child whose only friend was in her dreams, who wrapped herself inside her own sense of reality to protect what little sanity she had left. A child, who has seen all the horrors of humanity and yet still had the desire to move forward and to live. Tell me did you ever wonder why the madman in the blue box changed faces but kept the same name?" Mouth open as she tried to form words, but before she could tell him off the door opened and three people walked in.

She couldn't understand what they were saying; they just all seemed quite upset. When she turned back the man who was sitting across from her was gone but a blue envelope was sitting on the table where he was. The man with the two women seemed to notice the letter across from her and he pointed. The blonde woman looked at her she looked like she wanted say something when the back door opens.

"This is cold, even for you, this is cold." She stated the hurt in her tone made the dark haired woman wince.

"Or hello as people use to say." The man said then added looking out. "Sorry, had to step out to get my special straw it adds more fizz." His statement made her roll her eyes, the red headed woman walked over to him. She examined him, her posture read very confused and slightly relieved.

"You're okay, how are you okay?" She asked touching her hand to his sternum, the man looked down at her with concern. He pulled her into a hug then spoke.

"Of course I'm okay, I'm always okay. I'm the King of okay. Wait, no that's a rubbish title." He paused then looked over at the other man. "Rory the Roman now that's a great title. Hello Rory!" He let go of the woman and went over to hug the man who look slightly confused.

"How are you here?" But his questioned went ignored as the madman walked over to blonde woman.

"Professor River Song, you bad, bad girl. What have you got in store for me now?" Not even a second later skin to skin contact was made and the man was holding his cheek.

"I take it that's for something I haven't done yet." He said looking at her with a strange look.

"Yes it is." Her expression spoke in volumes and it was really fascinating to watch these four people interact.

"Okay good, looking forward to it." Emerelyn rolled her eyes at this, this man was insane; and he was everything like the man in her dreams.

"Amy, ask him how old he is." The madman looked offended. Emerelyn felt his offense too, never ask a man his age. _Really what's wrong with these people had they no sense of valor_?. She thought with heavy sarcasm.

"Oi, that's a bit personal." He told the blonde harshly.

"Tell her how old you are." The blonde woman demanded, Emerelyn winced at the harshness of her tone. This womanreally didn't know how to be tactful, or nice.

"909." The red headed woman looked as if she was about to say something but the blonde woman interrupted her with a string of something Emerelyn didn't quite understand, then they started talking about the cards they had received. She briefly looked down on her own invitation she had received, still very curious as to how it got to her anyway. That was when the blonde woman finally took in her appearance. Her expression was very hard to read but she was not naïve and knew that this woman did not think she should be here.

"Doctor? Who is she?" The redhead asked as she noticed the blue letter in her hands.

"If you lot hadn't bombarded me with questions I could have avoided being rude. This is Emerelyn Cayce; she's an old friend of mine." She raised a brow at his statement and snorted. Old friend? They literally just met, well maybe at least.

"That's impossible." Emerelyn frowned, what did she mean? How was her being here impossible? But the way the woman looked at her, it as if she was a bad dream something that was never supposed to be real. After a moment her expression softened and the blonde woman greeted her.

"Hello, Emerelyn." And as if her mind was on auto pilot she let out a breathy laugh and spoke in a clear tone.

"Hello, Professor Song." Emerelyn's eyes widened she didn't know how she knew that, she noticed the mad man had a light smile on his face.

….

Emerelyn stood away from the Doctor but close to the console, she watched as he worked. He reminded her so much of the men she had dreamed about, about the adventure he had taken her on in her dreams. The Doctor knew so much about her, she could tell that already but it was hardly fair since all she knew was what she supposedly had dreamed. "Were they real?" She finally asked.

The Doctor turned sharply and looked at her searching her expression for what she meant. "The dreams were real, the people were real, and everything was real." He spoke his tone guarded as she senses another meaning.

"All of it? Even the pain, the deaths, and loss?" She asked trying to get as much out of him as she could. But mainly just to figure out her roll in all of this.

"And even the deaths, and the hurt, and the loss. Emerelyn Cayce; the girl only belonging in dreams. But you're here now and that's all that matters." He told her sincerely, this statement caused her to frown.

"Everyone thought I was crazy, they thought that my mind could not simply wonder that far. How did it work? I never left my home, never boarded this magnificent vessel in my physical body or at least I don't think I did." She asked with a frown, her hand ran across the console board.

"The TARDIS was linked to you mind when you were a child, she sought you out and took you on adventures. Ol girl would never tell me why but she is rather fond of you, I grew fond of you as well over the years. You appeared on the TARDIS at random moments but always for us in the right order. Excuse me for a moment." He told her, and then turned around to go check on the other companions she assumed that's what he was doing at least. They had been gone for a good while now.

"I'm being extremely clever up here and there is no one but Emmy to stand around and look impressed, what's the point of having you lot?" She heard him whine she rolled her eyes as she braced herself for the wave of familiarity the surrounded the mad man and his companions. Wait a second… Did he just call her Emmy?

When they all made it back on the top level, the Doctor began flirting about the consol while going into a rather long monolog. "Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points when anything's possible." He flipped a loud switch and Emerelyn looked over with mild interest, still slightly confused about her new nickname. The Doctor continued his mini rant after a breath.

"The TARDIS can't resist them, like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, because that's space in the sixties, and Canton Everett Delaware the third, and this is where she's pointing." The Doctor showed them a screen with map coordinates and date preference but something was off.

The red headed woman who had been dubbed Amy looked at the machine then at the Doctor before speaking. "Washington D.C., April the eighth, 1969. So why haven't we landed?" This happened to be a good question, but honestly Emerelyn was glad they hadn't yet she needed to wrap her head around this. Because whatever this was, not matter how much was coming back to her this was still crazy.

"Because, that's not where we are going." The Doctor decided as he looked at them all expectantly, the man, Rory raised a brow at him.

"Oh, then where are we going?" He asked after a second of thought. The Doctor looked up at him to answer his question.

" Home. Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. And you, Doctor Song, back to prison. And me? I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911, Emmy care to join? Or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes. What do you think Emmy?" The Doctor directed his question to her and she looked over at him with a small smile but said nothing, yep he called her Emmy. Continuing the Doctor walked around the console and sat in a chair close to the edge. "What? A mysterious summons. You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know. I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that." He folded his arms over his chest with a raised brow and an insufferable tone.

"You're going to have to trust us." River finally spoke after a minute of silence. She looked over at Emerelyn trying to gain the other woman's trust and alliance for the matter as well. Emerlyn noticed the look but said nothing, she had to figure out just what exactly was going on before she said anything.

"Trust you? Sure. But, first of all, Doctor Song, just one thing. Who are you? You're someone from my future. Getting that. But who? Okay. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill, hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously. " The Doctor spoke and Emerelyn could see River wince from his words, he was a bit harsh in her opinion. At that moment she decided she would help the other woman, but what she didn't expect was what happened next.

"Trust me." All eyes turned to Emerelyn she was a little shocked at herself too, the Doctor walked over to her he place his hand under her chin making her look him in the eye. Emerelyn stared at his hand for a moment before either said anything.

"Alright." He finally spoke, slowly watching her; curious at what she would do next.

"You have to do everything they say, and you can't ask why." River nodded her head in approval of the other woman but didn't interrupt.

"Emmy, are you being threatened? Is something making you say that?" He asked, she shook her head no simply before replying.

"No." She told him as her heart fluttered with anticipation.

"You're lying." The Doctor accused, but she held her ground and looked him square in the eye with a serious look.

"I am not." Her voice was hitched, almost offended. This man was her friend she was sure of that he should trust her.

"Swear to me, swear to me on something that matters." He demanded, his eyes locked with hers. River rolled her eyes at him while watching Emerelyn closely.

Emerelyn paused, a thoughtful expression drawn upon her face as she took in his request. This was hard what would matter to both herself and the Doctor, suddenly it occurred to her. Yes, this was perfect. She leaned up and placed her mouth close to his ear before whispering in his ear the something that mattered. Where the idea had come from was still a little mystery but she would figure it out soon enough.

"My life is in your hands, Emerelyn Cayce." She smiled, glad her answered had satisfied him enough.

**XOXOX**

**This is an idea that's been stirring in my brain for a while now, just swimming around waiting as I tried to get all the thoughts in order. Just let me know what you think about this idea and if I should continue with it or not. Really just let me know what you think so far, I really like to hear feedback from you guys. Hope that everyone likes this at least. Excuse any grammatical errors, I am only one person and generally and blind to my own errors. I apologize, but I believe that I am perfect… Okay so not really, I really can't always see what's wrong. Eh, whatever.. I do not own Doctor Who, just this fanfiction idea and my own snarky attitude. **

**Have a nice day!**

**~ La'Rae **


End file.
